fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tzai
Tzai (サイ Sai), infamously known as the Anti-Mage (抗魔法使い Kō Madoushi), is a Mage working in the Special Operations Division of the Magic Council. He is the executioner of the council who is dispatched to kill dangerous criminal Mages. Currently, he is tracking down Kobashi Sendo to learn about the whereabouts of his next target, the Mafia boss Gambit. Appearance Tzai appears to be a normal, lightly built, young man with a light complexion. He has gray eyes and stringy, generally unkempt, black hair that is easily blown by the wind. Although Tzai's exact age is unknown, he was born in X761 which would make him be in his mid 20s over the course of the Fairy Tail story. He is commonly seen wearing the last piece of clothing that was left to him by his surrogate father, a white jacket with lines of blue running along its hems. It is never revealed if he wears any other piece of clothing underneath, because he has never taken off his jacket. Tzai also wears a knife belt which holds his throwing knives in a readily-accessible manner. For his legs, he wears white pants to match his jacket. Personality Initially, Tzai comes off as a cold and callous individual who shows little interest in forming bonds with others. The only thing he seems to care about are the whereabouts of his current target. As such, he rarely shows any sign of alarm or distress and holds himself to be as collected as possible. Those who manage to become close with him will uncover his true self underneath the icy exterior, which is that of a tragic, broken, young man who has never felt the warmth of the world after his father's death. Despite working as an executioner, he never displays any signs of a sadistic persona. He truly believes what he is doing is just and he will not hesitate to end someone's life for the sake of said beliefs. Moreover, Tzai follows a strict set of morals which were heavily influenced by the time he spent with Roshan. However, Tzai is a character who lives for vengeance and he is prepared to do whatever it takes to exact it, even if it means abandoning his morality. History Tzai was born into a family with a magical lineage of considerable pedigree. He was raised with other young mages in a hidden academy among the outskirts of Era, a place his parents deemed to be the only suitable magic school for their only son. While the other students honed their talents with the elements, magical items, or incantatory spells, Tzai sat silent and talentless, unable to cast so much as a hex. Discouraged, Tzai stopped learning magic with the others and ran away from the academy. However, his journey of self-discovery ended almost as soon as it began. Weary with hunger and without a Jewel to spend, he collapsed of exhaustion in the forest near Oak Town, where he was discovered and nursed back to health by Roshan, a travelling musician. From then on, Tzai began to travel with Roshan, whom he looked up to as a father figure due to his kind disposition and positive world view. Ten years later, while traveling through Clover Canyon, they encountered two groups of Dark Mages from opposing Guilds deadlocked in a battle with each other. Despite trying to avoid both sides to get across the canyon, Roshan was fatally injured during the crossfire. Distraught with the pain of losing his friend and surrogate father, Tzai was able to awaken his latent Magic potential for Negation Magic. Now forcibly stopped from fighting each other, he brutally murdered every mage who particpated in the battle, leaving nobody behind. Years later, he joined Rune Knights to seek vengeance against the Dark Guilds for Roshan's death. However, the council recognized his prowess for killing mages and eventually offered him to be their personal executioner to hunt down any rogue Mages who are too powerful or difficult for the Rune Knights to deal with. Revelling in the opportunity to bring his tormentors to justice, he accepted. Synopsis Relationships Diaz Tzai's relationship with his superior is entirely professional. While he does holds the authority of the Director of the Special Operations Division in high regard, he is put off by Diaz's inability to find enough assignments for him. Magic and Abilities Negation Magic (否定魔法 Hitei Mahō): Tzai's signature brand of magic and the source of his Anti-Mage moniker which allows him to dispel and negate various types of Magic in a wide area. Tzai himself is presumably not immune to its effects when cast. *'Silence' (沈黙 Chinmoku): Tzai claps his hands together. Anyone hearing the clap will be silenced, unable to cast spells which involve vocal incantations. Lasts ten minutes. *'Dispel' (晴らす Harasu): Tzai puts his palm to the ground sending out a pulse of energy in all directions.Any Holder Magic items affected are depowered and rendered useless. Lasts ten minutes. Effective range is 100 meters. File:Jbx9H0KYSBl6lO-1-.png|Dispel File:E182be33-1-.jpg|Seal Jammer File:IBCsN5NmZrWSX-1-.png|Magic Void negacion.jpg|A sword enchanted with Negación being used to strike an opponent *'Seal Jammer' (シールジャマー Shīru Jamā)(lit. Magic Seal Jammer): Tzai creates a magic seal under him which engulfs the surrounding area, preventing the creation of magic seals. Currently active magic seals will be dispelled and their effects nullified. Lasts ten minutes. Radius 100 meters. *'Magic Void' (魔法がらんどう Mahō Garandō): Tzai conjures a massive black cloud of energy that floats over the surrounding area, nullifying all forms of magic and preventing magic from being used for the duration of the cloud. Lasts one minute. Radius 100 meters. *'Negación' (ネガシオン Negashion; Spanish for "Negation"): Tzai enchants an object with magic, causing it to become immune to magic and disabling anyone from using magic while they are in contact with the object. Lasts ten minutes. Tzai must make physical contact with the object in order to enchant it. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While preferring to use his ranged weapons in battle, Tzai on several occasions has demonstrated to be very dangerous in melee range due. He can easily catch an opponent's attack with a single hand, perform swift kicks and take-downs, and is skilled at disarming armed assailants. He has recently started to incorporate some of Diaz's moves into his fighting style. Enhanced Agility & Reflexes: Tzai is incredibly agile in his movements to the point where, combined with his equally good reflexes, he is able to dodge spells aimed at him on a consistent basis. Enhanced Speed: While he may not look the part, Tzai is capable of running at a level comparable to Olympic-level athletes. He is able to chase down targets who are trying to escape the effects of his spells. Tzai is able to run 100 meters in 10 seconds. However, he is unable to keep up his top speed for very long due to his low stamina. Expert Marksman: Tzai displays excellent accuracy with his crossbow with range extending up to 200 meters as well as with his throwing knives up to 50 meters. He is capable of hitting moving targets with little effort and is also reasonably accurate while shooting or throwing on the move. Equipment Crossbow: Tzai uses a crossbow as his weapon in ranged combat which he primarily uses to maim or kill fleeing targets. It is unknown where he gets his bolts from as he has yet to be shown carrying any. Throwing Knives : In shorter ranges, where he has little time to load his crossbow, Tzai prefers to fight with his throwing knives for their versatility and superior rate of fire. When needed, they can also double as his melee weapon in a pinch. Tzai's throwing knives strongly resemble Finnish puukkos. Drake (ドレイク Doreiku): Drake is the name of the sword that Tzai uses exclusively to perform executions. It is not a weapon he uses in battle. The sword itself resembles a large, single-edged cleaver with a white hilt and an asymmetrical crossguard. One side of the crossguard "trails off" towards the blade in contrast to the other side, where it "trails off" towards the pommel. The pommel resembles a white cube hanging off the side of the hilt. Trivia * His abilities are derived from Nortrom the Silencer and Magina the Anti-Mage from the DotA universe. * His moniker, Anti-Mage, is also obviously based on Magina. * Tzai is indeed his first name. His family name is unknown. * Tzai is a variant of Cài, a popular surname in China. * His appearance is based off the character Zess from Broken Blade. * Tzai is an executioner, not an assassin. He has to give a proper notice (statement of crimes, judicial council decision details) to his targets before he executes them. Category:Magic Council Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Magic Council Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Magic Council Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Magic Council Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Caster-Mage